


Into the night

by Eris97



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Universe- Fantasy, Blood, Chased, Creepy Ben, Escape, F/M, Gen, Kylo is a wolf, Master of the manor, More like a wolf, Murder, Mysterious Ben, Or a were wolf, Saved by Ben, Saved by the dog, monster dog, well wolf-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris97/pseuds/Eris97
Summary: She dared to run into the dangerous forest, and there in its heart was where she saw the monster.





	Into the night

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot drabble was born from a "drabble me this" segment in the fb group "Reylo fic recs" 
> 
> Im still contemplating whether I should continue and turn this into a full fic or not. The ideas are playing in my head and when I chase them down I reach a dead end lol 
> 
> I might continue in the far future but for now lets stick to a one shot *grins*

The beast growled at her. Its beady red eyes pinned on hers as it lowered its massive head to her level.

_Scream_.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to run; to will her pounding heart to stop its frantic beating and order her motionless legs to move. But no, she remained frozen on the ground as she looked up at the huge wolf-like creature looming just a feet away from her, red streaks crackled on its mane, its black fur glistening underneath the hazy light of the moon that peeked through the barren birch trees that surrounded them, the snow underneath melting against the heat of her body.

She was dead. Sitting here just staring at the monster before her ensured her that she was going to die within a few moments, mauled and crushed underneath the sharp glistening fangs that lined the monster's mouth.

Stories of a monster lurking in the forest had spread like wildfire in her small village. There were some villagers who claim that they hear howling and screaming in the middle of the night, but the other villagers had waved them off as a drunkard's tale.

That is until people began disappearing whenever they went into the forest. There they knew that it wasn’t just a story to scare little kids. The monster was real, and she was staring at it right now.

It was stupid of her to have run into the forest in the middle of the night. But she had no choice, in her desperation to escape her master's men that pursued her for running away; she dared herself to cross the border and enter the forest, hoping that they wouldn’t enter. But they were as stubborn as Plutt, foolishly entering the forest which prompted her to run deeper into its heart.

The chase felt like forever. She could barely feel the branches that slapped and scratched at her face and arms, only focusing on running away from those who chased her. But eventually they caught her, yanking on her hair to keep her at bay.

But they didn't get to do anything else on her because the massive beast had just appeared out of nowhere, growling menacingly as it revealed its fangs at them. As quickly as they caught her, they shoved her down the snow-covered ground as a distraction for the beast while they ran away for their lives.

Did the universe really hate her for punishing her like this?

All she had wanted was to be free, to live her life the way she wanted it to. Not that she wished to be rich, she just simply wanted to be on her own, to work for her own fill and be satisfied with a simple life away from the fears of displeasing a master that would result for a whip to hit the skin on her back.

Behind her, she could still hear the panicked steps of the men that ran away.

Oh well. If being eaten by this monster was her end, then it was a better death compared to the one that was waiting for her back in the village.

If this monster hadn’t appeared, she knew she will be brought back to the village, back to her master's place where she will be violated, tortured in front of the other slaves and be brutally killed to make an example to everyone that they should not mess with Unkar Plutt.

She was ready to succumb to death, but still a part of her wanted to live, to escape and find the life that was hers to have.

Shaking, she tried to close her eyes when the beast moved its muzzle close to her face, feeling its hot breath against her skin. It snorted and she felt it reeled backwards before an ear-splitting roar filled the forest; a haunting sound that broke the silence.

Rey raised her hands to her ears to block out the sound, flinching and waiting for the inevitable to come.

But nothing came.

The ground shook for a moment, followed by a thud behind her and then silence.

Breathing heavily, she waited for the pain to come, to feel the sharp teeth bury on her skin and bones, staining the white snow with crimson blood.

The distant screaming behind her made her open her eyes and when she did, she realized that the monster had disappeared.

The screams became louder, the wild snarling of the beast sounded distant, but she could still hear them. Whipping her head towards the direction of the sound, she saw flashes of light followed by the sound of gunshots, but other than that, she could see nothing but the shadows that passed through the trees.

Silence filled the forest again save for her heavy pants that grew faster when she caught sight of the approaching monster, its muzzle wet and dripping with blood.

It was back for her.

Rey bit back the sob that almost escaped her lips, but couldn’t control the fall of her tears from her eyes.

So this was it. This was her end.

Slumping, she allowed herself to lean against a tree, closing her eyes once again.

She could feel the abnormal heat that the beast radiated, knowing that it was drawing nearer to her. The metallic pungent smell of blood assaulting her nose.

Wet fur touched her face and she gasped at the contact, whimpering in fear. The beast nuzzled his jaw at the side of her face, sniffing her all over as the blood spread all over her cheeks and some dripped down on her clothes. The tears fell faster now and she couldn’t help but start crying in front of the beast. Even if she asked, it wouldn’t show her any mercy.

"Kylo." a deep voice cut through the night.

Rey's eyes flashed open and there right behind the beast was a tall man clad in black, his pale skin bright against the darkness of his clothing. He had a hard look on his face and yet, there was a lingering smile on his lips.

The beast let out a whine, something that she commonly heard in dogs when they were being chastised by their masters.

"Come here." the man ordered, still unmoving.

Wide eyed, she watched the beast whine again and nuzzle his jaw on her face again before dropping down to lie on the ground beside her.  
The man sighed, walking closer to where she sat.

"Please forgive him, it seems like my dog has taken a liking on you." the stranger said that made a hysterical laugh escape her lips, finally finding her voice and the will to move.

"Dog?" she breathed out incredulous. She was waiting for the man to throw in the punch line because she was absolutely sure that he was joking. His chuckle filled the air, a sound that left her completely in a daze as she stared back at his strange beauty.

"Yes. He is such a strange mutt."

Rey shook her head at the bizarre situation she was in. The action making the beast-- the dog beside her perk its ears at her as it stared waiting, with its red eyes fixed on her.

_Dog?_ This wasn’t a dog. This was a monster that had just killed a bunch of men and now his owner who was as dark and mysterious as the dark side of the moon seemed too nonchalant at the fact that his ' _dog_ ' was murdering people.

She shook her head again.

Yep, she was crazy. All of this was a figment of her imagination, something that had resulted from days of hunger. This wasn’t real, this wasn’t happening to her. If she closed her eyes, she knew she would be back to the village, stomach rumbling in hunger and was delirious because of a fever.

A hand smoothed over her shoulder, smooth and cold like marbles.

She gasped, moving away from the cold touch. Eyes flying open to see the strange beautiful man kneeling beside her, wiping away the blood from her face with his hand.

"But I'm glad he got to save you from those men."

The words sent her mind into haywire. Did this man order the beast to attack the men to save her?

"Come, my mansion is not far from here." he said, standing to his full height, offering a hand to her. Rey stared at the pale hand, eyes fluttering up to look him in the eyes. His eyes looked odd; they were black, like an endless pit. Staring at him, she felt being pulled by a force that she couldn’t disobey.

Accepting his hand, he pulled her to close to him, a hand guiding her on the small of her back as they made their way through the forest, the beast following close behind.

"Who are you?" she finally got the question that had been bugging her mind out of her. The strange man raised her hand that was still within his grasp, planting a small kiss there that left sparks in its wake.

"Call me Ben." he said smiling, showing a perfect row of white teeth, and gently guiding her as they disappeared in the darkness of the forest and into the night. 


End file.
